You and Me
by surreaLpink
Summary: Sequel to 'It Doesn't Get Better Than This'... Songfic to Lifehouse's 'You and Me'... still written from Phil's POV. not really angst but sort of... still pheely...


A/N: guys... here's the sequel. Hope you like it! Please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of The Future... or Lifehouse's you and me... just this plot.

_What day is it  
And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

Two months. We've already been together two months. Well, two months, nine days, fifteen hours and twenty-seven seconds, to be exact. And I'd be the happiest guy alive to just be able to add 'and counting' to the previous sentence.

_I can't keep up  
And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time._

Everything happened so fast. I just came home from school to see a very depressed, even heartbroken look on Pim and my parent's faces. Part of me just waned to leave them there and head straight up to my room. I didn't want to know why… but I still had to ask.

Just before 'why?' escaped my mouth, two grown men entered our living room. I noticed their uniforms and badges and understood why. I felt the same, heartbroken look develop in my face.

Time police. They were the Time Police from the twenty-second century. And they have been looking for us for the past year. Now that they found us, we can be 'rescued'. Taken back to the twenty-second century.

I tried to tell them. I tried to tell them that we didn't need rescuing. That we were happy… that _I_ was happy… But they didn't seem to care. They said we had no choice. We had to go back, for our safety, and everyone else's. We couldn't risk changing the future and damaging the very fabric of time….

We leave in a week.

_Cause it's you and me  
And all other people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off of you._

I ran up to my room, picked up the phone and started dialing. I had to tell her… but when I heard her voice on the other side of the line, I couldn't. I put the phone down. I couldn't tell her… I didn't know how to. I promised her this would never happen. That no matter what, we'd stay here… That I'd stay with her. I couldn't just call her and tell her everything I told her that day in the park wasn't true… anymore. I couldn't just tell her we have to go back and there was nothing I can do about it. I couldn't just be like every guy she dated before me, every guy I loathed. I couldn't break her heart…

But I had to. 

_All of the things that I wanna say  
Just aren't coming out right.  
I'm trippin' on words; you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here._

I couldn't sleep for days. I was thinking of ways to tell her, but there was no way to sugarcoat it. I had to leave. Funny how four words can cause a person so much pain.

The night before we left, I took her out to dinner. I had to tell her. She's been noticing that something was bothering me all week. She kept asking and I kept on making excuses. I thought that if made up enough excuses about how Pim wrecked my room or how Curtis broke the skyak, those excuses, and not our departing to the future, would be the worst of my problems. But I had to go back to reality...

I took her home and she invited me in… that's when I told her. For minutes, she was just…there, dumbstruck. She couldn't believe it either. And then she broke down. She started crying, yelling, even punching me. The sight of her crying because of me felt like having my heart ripped out of my chest and chopped into small, bite-sized pieces to feed to the dogs. And she probably felt the same way. I finally did it…

I broke her heart.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose _I tried to comfort her, to calm her down. But really, what was there to do? There was nothing I can say to make her feel better. The only way to do so was to tell her it was all a joke and we weren't leaving… but it wasn't. 

_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you._

The day finally came. We loaded out things into the time machine. I took one last look at the house. As I climbed in to the time machine, I heard the gate to the backyard open and close.

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out_

I didn't expect her to come, seeing as she was mad at me the previous night. But she just stood there, smiling.

_Everything she does is beautiful_

It was obvious that she had been crying, though. Her eyes were read and puffy, and she wasn't wearing any make-up. But it didn't matter to me, she still looked beautiful.

_And everything she does is right_

She ran into my arms and hugged me…tight. Tears started pouring down from her eyes as well as mine.

_Cause it's you and me  
And all other people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off of…_

Then, I kissed her. I didn't care that there were at least five people watching us. And neither did she…

That was our last kiss. 

…_you and me  
And all other people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

I hopped in the time machine and after what seemed like a split-second. I was standing outside the time machine, at the exact place we kissed less than a minute ago… but something was different…

I was back in the twenty-second century.

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive…_

A/N: so there it is...kinda sad i know... now be nice and leave me some reviews! haha... and maybe there's gonna be a sequel again! kiddin.. but i was thinking of doin a happy ending or sumthn... maybe... so anyway.. please leave me some comments/reviews.violent reactions andflames are appreciatedbut they're even more appreciated if they were constructive..but really nice ones are the best! Lma0o!


End file.
